


Good Work, Quick Work

by hummingrightalong



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, this one is kinda sick and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Road head with a little gore on the side ie Troy gets excited hunting walkers and Nick blows him in the jeep





	Good Work, Quick Work

They’d been very busy the last few years. Not that it stopped them squeezing in time for each other. Still with the kids, with getting the property back to full operation (as it had been when his aunt kept it, before Troy upped the ante with the solid steel security gates ‘in case’ his father and Jake and Troy had to leave the ranch suddenly...AHEM).

It was work Nick enjoyed, farming, raising their adopted children who would never know the world as they knew it but who had daddies committed to making the best of this world for them.

With the newcomers now, the couple had a little extra time thanks to the extra hands. Extra time to do the things they used to do together. Patrolling, clearing hoards, driving or (lately) riding horses past the lines of the property and town to gather supplies or see if there were other groups in need of help.

They’d had a damn good night. Found a small group of people in need of supplies and shelter, sent word through the weak radio signals (another project to work on next week) for a few people to bring a wagon to help the frightened starving family back to the new improved Otto ranch.

Troy had had an especially good day already, playing with Negan. He’d gotten more out of him in this one morning than anyone who’d known the bastard for years had. He’d had Negan in full on tears over the question of his real name before all this. Henry Morgan if it mattered. 

It mattered to the blond. He was damn proud of himself, and considered it his personal mission to take revenge for what Negan had done to those people, how cruel and controlling, the way he’d gaslighted his own men and basically attempted a weird reverse beauty and the beast on that Dixon fellow when he’d had him in his clutches (obviously that wasn’t the worst or the end of it, but far too personal to Troy).

Then there’d been the hoard, the sounds of a well sharpened machete swinging through the air, the hard thunk of limbs falling. Strategy when you’re surrounded- take the hands or arms if you can, it saves you from being pulled in and gives you more time for the kill. The sickening but satisfying crack of skulls and that melting, gooey sound of slicing through rotting flesh and (this always surprised them, even after hearing about the CDC theories) very fresh looking brain meat. 

Troy’s camo was bloody, where he’d been sprayed with every matter of...well, rotten flesh and chunks of viscera...the sludge of sickly dark brick red rotten blood in smears where he’d wiped his knife on a pant leg. 

As they got back into their little vehicle, Nick noticed one detail that was no surprise to him after a night like this. The blond’s pants tight with an erection, a confident smile across the seat as Troy unzipped, declared he was hard as glass, and put the pedal to the medal while grasping the back of Nick’s head and none to subtly pulling him down into his lap.

Nick was grateful that Troy’s legs were so long, remembering doing this for other guys before and how the back of his head would knock the steering wheel if it was adjusted close enough. The blond had to push his seat as far back as it would go just so his knees weren’t crammed up against the dash. He spread his legs a bit and his head almost lolled back but Nick gave him a warning glance as his own head bobbed down and relaxed his jaw. 

The older man would be loud enough to wake the dead, if the jeep already wasn’t, and Nick almost moves out of his lap when the car slows but a warning growl and a tightening of the hand in his hair says to keep going. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a few biters loping along the side of the road (normally they’d stop, clear them, and check to see if there were abandoned cars with supplies but it’d been a good run).

The slicing, then bouncing sound of a head cleaved off; Troy’s hips bucking. Nick swallows him deep, feeling the growing erection still confined in his pants. Maybe it shouldn’t be, but even when enough of a spray of rotting blood hits the windshield and he can smell it- this is sexy as fuck. He’s breathing shallowly as he takes all of his husband, still occasionally looking up to see the focus, the bliss, and ridiculously turned on himself. He can’t even slow the bucking of Troy’s hips from this position and that’s...kinda awesome. When the blond comes he swallows and helps him zip back up before relaxing into his own seat.

Troy, ever a generous lover, reaches over and palms Nick through his jeans. A few strokes and that’s all it takes. Nick doesn’t even care about the mess in his pants, laughing at his husbands response.

“Good work. Quick work.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Henry Rollins was originally the inspiration for Negan's look in the comics. I combined that with JDM's name.


End file.
